Through Thick and Thin
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: Cammie's life is normal. Her and her best friend Zach, have always been there for each other, But when a girl enters his life, Cammie feels betrayed and alone. She finds her self confused. Can they work it out? R&R Epilogue revised.
1. Pizza, Video Games, and Movies

**Hey guys! This is the story I was talking about, but I'm NOT giving up on Soccer Boy. I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns it all**

Through Thick and Thin

**Chapter 1: Pizza, Video Games, and Movies**

**Cammie Pov**

"Ha! I totally pwnd your face off!" Zach yelled, smiling at me.

"Oh come on, Zach! You know I can't play video games! I don't know what the heck I'm doing!" I yelled back. I'm Cameron Morgan, call me Cammie, and that was Zachary Goode, but he likes to be called Zach. Today is January 21st and we were currently inside, in his basement, on his black futon, playing random games on his Xbox 360 like we do every Friday night. I totally suck at video games but Zach always insists on me playing against him. We went back to playing.

*ding-dong*

"Pizza's here, I'll get it," I said as I got up from the futon.

"No, I'll get it," Zach said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down. He started to walk to the stairs. I got up and ran in front of him. I ran upstairs but tripped in the process. I fell into Zach and we fell back down the stairs. Zach got up first and held out his hand to help me up. Once we were both up, I took off again. Even though we were making a lot of noise, there was no one to complain. His parents and my parents are best friends. In their high school yearbook, if 'Rachel Cameron' (my mom) was in a photo, so was 'Amy Smith' (Zach's mom) they are best friends to this day. That was before they married our dads, Chris Morgan and Ian Goode who are best friends too. Every Friday night, they go out to dinner and come back really late at night so Zach and I hang out because we have nothing to do when we're alone.

When we finally got upstairs, (I won!) Zach went into the kitchen to get the money, and I went to get the door. A teenage pizza guy looked at me and smirked.

"Here you go miss," he said looking at me. "Hey are you doing anything next Friday?" as if on cue, Zach came over with the money. He put his arm around my waist.

"Yes, I'll be here with him, how much do we owe you?" I said as Zach's left arm, which was still around my waist, pulled me closer. Pizza dude's face fell.

"Oh, uh, $10.75 plus tip," he said smirking. Zach gave him $11 dollars and pizza guy gave me the quarter. "What about the tip? You guys did keep me waiting," he pressed. Zach replied, with his arm still around my waist, "Here's a tip, stay away from my girlfriend." And he slammed the door. We walked downstairs in silence. We sat on the couch

"So, I'm your girl friend now?" I asked with a smirk, his smirk. He blushed a little as he said,

"No! I just didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"But did you see how he was looking at me when you put your arm around my waist. He thought we were dating!" I yelled at him.

"So! It's still better than him undressing you with his eyes!" Dang, he has a point there.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still, it was a little weird." Zach looked confused.

"What was?"

"How I- never mind," I said looking away. What i wanted to say was, '_How I felt comfortable with your arm around me.'_ But I decided against it.

"Okay then." He got up and went to the fridge behind their bar counter. "Hey, do you want a soda?"

"Sure!" and he came back with a Pepsi and Mtn Dew.

"Here you go, Gallagher Girl," he said smiling and he gave me the Pepsi.

"Thank you, Blackthorne Boy," I smiled back, We gave each other the nicknames, 'Gallagher Girl' and 'Blackthorne Boy' when we were ten (were 15 now) and on rival soccer teams, the 'Gallagher Gliders' was my team and the 'Blackthorne Bombshells' was his. We were best friends since I was born. (His birthday is January 9th and mine is May 9th) But friendship was almost ruined when our teams went to the soccer championship. But thankfully, the game got rained out and it was too late to reschedule. Our best friendship was saved! Now, five years later, we are still best friends, but there's one thing that's changed.

"So how's it going with the ladies?" he's always trying to impress some poor girl.

"Pretty good I guess. Tina, from homeroom, likes me, I think," he said with a smile. I don't know why but I just don't like Tina. To me she's a snotty brat but not to Zach. If only there was a guy who likes me like Zach likes Tina.

"So how's the boyfriend hunt going?" Zach asks to get off the Tina topic. He knows that I don't like her and that I want a boyfriend.

"I'm at an all time low. All the cute guys are either taken, gay, perverted, or there my friends," I said as I laid down on the futon. Wait did I just say-

"Aw, are you calling me cute?" He said, smirking his smirk as he laid down next to me.

"What! No! You know what I mean!" I said as I shoved Zach. He shoved me off the futon and onto the floor. I landed with a _thud_ and I winced in pain but it didn't really hurt, that much.

"Oh my god! Cammie are you okay?" Zach asked worried. I sat up and winced in fake pain and looked at his worried face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. But you do know what this means, right?" I asked him. He looked confused. He held out his hand to help me up.

"Um, no, what?" he asked still confused. I looked deep in his eyes.

"WAR!" and I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me. I jumped back on the futon and grabbed a pillow to protect me.

"Oh," Zach said smirking, and he got up, "now you're going to get it!" He lunged for me but I jumped off and ran upstairs. I ran past the kitchen and into Zach's room. I locked the door just before Zach turned the knob.

"Cammie! Open up! Get out of my room!" Zach yelled.

"One minute!" I called back. I heard him groan. I looked around his room. His bed wasn't made, his stuff was on the floor, and on his night stand by his bed, there was a picture of me and him. It was taken at my dance recital last year. He said that he couldn't make it but he was able to go at the last minute.

_*flashback*_

_Kayla, Paige, Kelly, Emily, and myself went out on the stage to take our bows. Then I heard, __**"Go Cammie!"**__ I knew it was Zach. I smiled bigger. I walked off with my group and changed out of my dress. _**(A/N: Cammie's dress is on my profile page) **_and walked out of my shared dressing room and down the hall. Then, someone put their arm around my stomach and I shrieked a little. __**"Cammie, it's just me," **__Said a male voice behind me. __**"Zach!"**__ I turned around and hugged Zach. He went to see family out of state and wasn't expected to be here for two more days. He handed me a bouquet of multi-colored neon roses. __**"Aw, you didn't have to get me flowers." **__Zach laughed and said, __**"Yes I did. I thought you were awesome out there." "Aw, thank you." **__I took the flowers and gave Zach another hug. 'He saw some other boys checking me out' or so he says and put his arm around my waist and we walked out of the theatre that way and my mom took a picture of it. _

_*end of flashback*_

I was lost in the memory when Zach pounded on the door again. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and POW! I got punched in the eye as an attempt to knock on the door.

"Oh my god! Cammie, I'm so sorry!" He led me to his bed.

"I haven't been in here in forever," I said despite my throbbing eye. Zach still looked worried.

"Yeah, now are you okay?" he asked me.

"Aw, you actually care?" I asked truly in awe. He looked shocked.

"Well, yeah, you're my best friend. I'm suppose to care." He said with a smirk. Aw, I'm his best friend! I already knew that but I haven't heard him say it in a while.

"Thanks and I'm fine," I said looking at him with a smile.

"Okay, that's good. Let's go back downstairs." He held out his arm. I took it and we walked down the stairs to watch a movie. I made the mistake of letting Zach choose the movie because he picked out 'Nightmare on 13th Street.' We got under a blanket on the futon and started to watch it. Half-way through the movie, I got really scared. My head was under the blanket.

"It's over," he said when it got quiet. I lifted up the blanket and Zach took it off mute.

"AH!" I screamed. I buried my head in Zach's shoulder. He laughed a little bit then he rubbed my back. Eventually the movie ended and we fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Zach's arms were around my waist. He was smiling. I would laugh if someone took a picture of us. I snuggled back into him and fell back asleep. I love my life.

**I hope you liked it! And if you think this is a fluff story, its not. The next chapter takes place a few months after this. REVIEW! :)**

**-Liz-Beth :):):)**


	2. I Hate How She Changed Him

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! :) Here's chapter two. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 2: I Hate how She Changed Him**

**Cammie Pov**

I woke and realized that it's a Friday. It's also my birthday. I remember on his birthday, Zach promised that he would give me a birthday that I'll remember. I hope he keeps it.

Last Friday, Zach ditched me for Tina, again. Two weeks after he gave me the black eye, he started to go out with Tina. That Friday, he had to call off our pizza night so he and Tina could go to the movies. Then the week after that, they were going ice-skating, after that they had dinner with her parents, then dinner with his parents which I was invited to come to but I had homework and I didn't want to see Zach and Tina together on the weekend, seeing them at school's enough.

So for the last four months, every Friday Zach went out with Tina and I started to be less… me. I used to wear bright colors and always had a smile. Now I wear darker clothes and I only smile if I'm really, really happy, which I'm not most of the time.

I got dressed in my favorite black t-shirt and denim shorts with holes in them, and went down stairs to breakfast. I grabbed a Pop-Tart and walked to school. I hope Zach got me a present. Mine and Zach's lockers are right next to each other and at the beginning of this year, I was so happy about that but now, I don't really care at all. As I walked toward my locker, I could see Zach holding a small wrapped box. Yay! He did remember my birthday! I continued smiling and walked over to him.

"Hey Zach," I said with a smile. He looked at me with a smile but it faded.

"Oh, hi Cammie," he said disappointed. I started to put stuff in my locker.

"So, what's with the box?" I asked trying to stay cool about it.

"Oh, it's a present," I smiled wider, "for Tina. It's our four month anniversary." My face fell and my heart was crushed. He forgot my birthday. For his sweet 16 in January, I helped pay the down payment for his new truck and that took a lot of money! Tina didn't give him anything. I angrily put some books on my locker and took out the books for my first through third hours. I went to class, trying not to cry.

I ate lunch with my best friends, Bex and her boyfriend Grant, Liz and her boyfriend Jonas, and Macey and her boyfriend of the month Preston. All my best friends had boyfriends with the exception of me. I told them that Zach forgot my birthday but Macey, the boy expert, said that he was going to surprise me. When I was done, I walked to my locker. I got my books out and went to my next class.

I came back to my locker before my last class to get my back-pack so I could get home as fast as I can. As I turned the corner, I saw Tina come over to Zach and made-out with him. When they were done, Zach gave her the box. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful necklace. That same exact necklace that I said I wanted when we went Christmas shopping together. UGH! I walked to my locker and started to put books in my back-pack. They started kissing again and I blurted out, "Oh get a room!" I walked away with my back. But before I was out of ear-shot, I heard Tina ask,

"Who was that?" Really? She doesn't remember me? I'm in like almost all her classes!

"Who? Her? Oh, she's no one," he said not even hesitating. That was all it took. I ran to the bathroom so nobody would see me cry. Macey was right, he did surprise me, but in the worse way.

I don't wear barely any make-up so I didn't have to worry about it running. The warning bell rang so I splashed water on my face, dried it off, and walked out of the bathroom to my next class. I got there late and there was only one available desk, right next to Zach. I sat down, trying not to cry. Bex came over and gave me a well needed birthday hug.

"We'll talk later," she said and walked away. I opened my notebook and started to doodle to keep my mind off Zach. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zach turning the pages in his student planner. At the beginning of this year I wrote in both out planners, **"*Cammie's Sweet 16! :)*"** in pen. His eyes widened as he read it. I glared at him with watery eyes. He looked at me and said,

"Cammie I-" he was interrupted by Mr. Johnson, who was starting today's lesson. It was about the Civil War. I zoned out for the entire class and when the bell rang, I grabbed my back-pack and pretty much ran out the door. I could hear Zach yelling, "Cammie wait!" but I didn't care. I ran all the way home.

It sort of defeats the _'Ignore Zach as much as possible' _plan when he lives right next to me. His bed room window is about two and a half yards away from mine. My window was open from last night because it was hot out and our air-conditioning was busted. I saw Zach's shiny black truck drive up to his house and I watched him enter the house. I went to close my window but Zach opened his first. He yelled,

"Cammie! I'm SO sorry for forgetting your birthday! I just got so caught up with Tina that I-" I didn't want to hear it. I slammed my window shut and closed my curtains.

I examined my bed room. Before Tina took over Zach's brain, my room was always clean, it was painted light yellow, and my bed sheets and curtains were tye-dyed bright rainbow colors. Now, after Zach willingly exited my life, my room's a mess, I painted my walls white but I spray-painted random things in black and dark blue, and my blankets and curtains were black with randomly sized red stripes. I convinced my mom that I should be able to express my self through my room the first time I wanted it painted, so she had to let me do the same when I redid it.

After my birthday dinner, to which Zach was supposed to come to, I went up to my bed-room. I was about to fall asleep when I got a text. The ring tone was the one I gave to Zach the minute I got my new phone, _**"Warning, Warning, Warning! It's that weirdo again! It's that weirdo again! Warning, Warning, Warning! It's that weirdo again! It's that weirdo again! Warning, Warning, Warning!"**_I picked up my phone and read the text.

"**FROM: ****Zach Goode (UR BFF **

**Gallagher girl I'm so sory I 4got ur b-day but u don't have 2 get mad that I 4got ~Zach&Tina"**

Oh my gosh, 'Zach&Tina'! I can't believe he really thinks that I'm mad about him forgetting my birthday! I mean I would be fine if he hadn't ditched me for Tina! I texted him back,

"**It's not that! & if u cant figure it out then I don't want to be friends I don't care if u date tina I don't care WHAT u do! Leave me alone! And don't call me Gallagher girl –Cameron" **

I didn't put "Cammie" or "Cam" or "Gallagher Girl, I hate that nickname! Well, now I hate it. I turned my phone off so I could go to sleep. He was right, this is a birthday I'll never forget.

The next morning, Saturday, I looked out my window to find Zach looking at our picture. I went over to my dresser and looked at my copy of it. I wish we were like the people in the picture. I realized that we can never go back to being best friends. I thought about the last time I fell asleep in his arms. I wish I could change his mind about Tina. I wish he would like someone better, someone who doesn't change how he treats his friends, someone like… me.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter takes place later that summer. Nothing makes me happier than when someone reviews! BTW: Should I have them stay mad at each other or have them make-up? ****REVIEW!**

**-Liz-Beth**


	3. School Wrap Up and the Camping Trip

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. The internet on both of our computers wasn't working. Sorry!**

**You are the most awesome readers EVER! :) Here's Chapter 3! ENJOY! :):):):)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Chapter 3: School Wrap up and Camping With the Devil**

**Cammie Pov**

**(Continued from the last chapter)**

I looked at Zach again. He looked up at me with those deep emerald eyes. I wanted SO bad to forgive him, but I couldn't. Zach opened his window and yelled,

"Cam, we need to talk." I could barely hear him because my window was still closed. I walked over to the window, opened it and said,

"Why do you even care?" I slammed my window shut and closed my curtains, just as I shut and closed Zach out of my life. Dramatic, I know.

The next/last three weeks of school were horrible. I ate less, I started acting bad to my friends, my grades dropped, but they we fine because I did well in the beginning of the year. My friends tried to put up with my newly found hate towards Zach for as long as they could, but after a while, I found myself eating my self. One day, Zach sat down, across from me, at my table. I kept on eating, pretended like he wasn't there.

"Cammie, what can I do to make you forgive me?" He begged. I replied in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Nothing, do nothing for me. Leave me alone. Your girlfriend can replace me in your life as your number one girl- wait, she already has!" That last part I said in anger. I got up to leave but Zach grabbed my hand and led me to the hallway so we wouldn't make a scene.

"Cammie, why do you hate Tina so much?" I realized he was still holding my hand. I pulled away in anger and said,

"I hate Tina because ever since you two started dating, I've felt like," I couldn't find the right word. Oh, I've got one. "I've felt like I'm no one." After I said that, I ran to the bathroom to cry. I didn't care about my make-up, I just wanted to make up with Zach, but I knew that could never happen.

I went to my next class, apologized to my friends, and told them I wouldn't obsess anymore. I had all my friends back, all but one, the most important one. Zach.

After that, like normal, he spent every Friday with Tina, and I would be in my room, watching movies, and wishing Zach and I were fighting to get the door for pizza. I'm still mad at him but I miss my best friend. He didn't even try to get me back after the argument in the hallway. I don't blame him either.

* * *

The only good this about the summer was I got to go to France for two months because I won an internship from a paper I wrote. I left a few days after school ended, and I got back just in time for the camping trip, woo-hoo. I'm SO not excited about this trip. That's because the people that we're camping with, are my parents' friends from high school:

**^The Andersons: Dan 43*, Connie 42**, Jared 11, Brendan 8**

**^The Taylors: Adam 42**, Sara 42**, and Rose and Richie 7 year old twins**

**^The Morgans (us): Chris 43*, Rachel 42**, Cammie 16 (If only I could forget that day)**

**^The Goodes: Ian 43*, Amy 42**, Zach 16 (the reason I'm not excited)**

**(A/N: Look at the end of the chapter for the */**)**

That's right; I'm going camping with Zach. The trip up to our favorite campsite is three and a half hours away from Roseville. The reason we go that far away is that's the town my parents and their friends went to high school. I fell asleep on the way up listening to my iPod. When we got there, everyone but the Goodes were there. As my mom and dad tried to put up our small tent, (in which we would be crammed. That's why Zach and I would sleep in his tent because his parents' tent is small too.) I walked over to them and asked,

"Hey, can I go to the lake?" My mom lifted her head to look at me.

"Well, don't you want to wait so you can hang out with Zach?" I hadn't told my parents about our fight because I didn't want their friendship with Amy and Ian to be ruined.

"Not really, so can I go to the lake?" I asked trying to get off the subject. My mom left the tent pitching to my dad and walked me over to a picnic table.

"Did you and Zach break-up?" What! She thought we were dating!

"Mom we never dated. May I please go to the lake?" I said, trying to go before the Goodes came.

"No I mean did you and Zach break-up your best-friendship?" She explained.

"Well, not really. I mean, he's been spending a lot of time with Tina but she's his girlfriend, they're supposed to spend every single day with each other," I said trying to control my emotions.

"Oh, okay, you may go to the lake. Do you want me to tell Zach where you'll be?"

"No, that's fine. I think you should help dad with the tent," I said looking past my mom at Dad who was tangled up in the ropes. I almost smiled at the sight, almost.

I had my swimming suit on already so I didn't have to change. It's a black bikini with red stripes on it. I wore black sunglasses and black flip-flops I laid down on a blood red towel on the sand and took out my iPod. I was going to take a nap, but not before I put sunscreen on. I do not need a replay of last year when we were here. Zach wrote 'I loveZach' on my stomach while I was sleeping and it stayed there for almost the rest of the summer. I laughed at the fun memory. No Cammie, you can't think of Zach. Even though you really want to think about all the times you fell asleep next to him, when you would race him to the door to get the pizza, even the times you thought he liked you, you can't think of him. None the less, I fell asleep, thinking about Zach.

When I woke up, there were different people in the lake and my skin was tanner. I could hear someone come up behind me. Zach stood in front of me. He's shirtless and he's wearing blue and green swimming trunks. He's taller than I remember… and cuter. Wait, did I just say my ex-best friend was cute?

"Hey Cammie," he said. I haven't heard his voice in so long I almost forgot what it sounded like.

"Hi Zach," I tried to act as if I didn't care, but that was hard to do,

"So, I didn't see you much this summer. Were you hiding from me?" he asked stupidly. He smirked. After that, it wasn't hard not to like him again.

"No I wasn't hiding from you. I was in France," I replied smartly. His face looked confused.

"Why were you in France without your parents?" he asks as he sits down next to me on the sand.

"I got an internship for a newspaper there. I sent out a paper for a contest and won," I said not smiling.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, almost sounding hurt.

"How could I?" I asked sincerely. Zach looked shocked with my answer. "Never mind, please leave me alone."

"Cammie what's wrong?"

"Wow, you actually care?" I said, angry.

"Well, yeah, I'm your best friend," he said in a 'duh' voice.

"Really? I didn't know that. Why? Because you haven't talked to me since that one day of school!" I don't know why I said that, but I did.

"Cam, I-" He started.

"No, now, you're listening to me." Zach shut his mouth. "Why haven't you asked me to come over in five months? Why did you forget my birthday? Why did you get mad at me for being mad at you? I had every reason to be mad at you-" I ranted. Then I thought out loud. "Do you even know why I'm mad at you?" He didn't answer. "You can talk now," I said lamely.

"No I don't but are you really this mad just because I forgot your birthday? I said I was sorry," he said sounding just as angry.

"Okay let's go through my birthday, shall we? Okay," I pretended to think. "I got up, went to school, got to my locker, okay here we go. You're next to me and you're holding a box. I thought it was a present for me but you say it's a present for Tina. I walk away, trying hard not to cry.

At lunch, Macey tells me that you were going to surprise me. Oh, you did. I walk to my locker before last hour and before I get there, I see you give Tina a necklace, but not just any necklace, the necklace that I said I wanted. At that point, I was mad, no, I was more than mad, I was pissed.

Then I got my books and you started kissing. I told you to get a room out of anger and sadness. I actually felt guilty. Well, that was before Tina asked who I was. Do you remember what you said?" I asked him trying to be strong but my eyes were beginning to get misty. His head lowered a little in shame.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. If you were embarrassed of hanging out with me, you should have just said so," I managed to say before I ran away from the spot. I ran as fast as I could away from Zach, my family, everything. Zach fallowed me until I ran through the ladies room and out the other side. Once I was sure I lost him, I sat on a bench and cried. Someone came over to me. It was a boy and that was all I could tell with the tears in my eyes.

**:):):):):) I hope you all liked it! I actually cut this chapter in half. :) The next chapter will be better, way better. **

**WARNING: The next chapter includes Josh! I didn't want him in the story but it worked with the chapter. **

**From above** ↑

**** Graduated in 1986**

*** Graduated in 1985 (the year of the spies :) lol)**


	4. Comfort and a Cold Night

**I know you might hate me but trust me, it gets better, I promise. :) WARNING: This chapter includes Josh and Zammie! :) I know you guys wanted some.**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns EVERYTHING!**

**Chapter 4: Comfort and a Cold Night**

**Cammie Pov**

"Zach just-just leave me alone. Please, just go," I said. The boy left. Good. I don't want to talk to Zach now. But he came back a minute later with a small Kleenex box and a soda.

"I don't know who this Zach guy is but I'm Josh. Who's Zach?" Josh asked me as he sat down.

"Well, I thought he was my friend but I guess he was embarrassed having a girl as his best friend," I said after I calmed down.

"Man, that's rough. If I had a girl as my best friend that was as hot as you, I would love to be seen with her." He smiled. I tried to smile at him but it was hard.

"That was nice of you to say but you wouldn't get it," I said trying to stop talking to him. His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, you like this boy, don't you?" Huh, that's a good question. Do I like him? Do I hate him? Of course I don't hate him. He's my best friend, even if I'm not his. Josh repeated, "Do you like this Zach guy?" I nodded.

"I might but I know for a fact that he doesn't like me back. He has a girlfriend and she's been spending all this time with him and he's been ditching me. I guess that's why I don't like her," I said bowing my head

"Just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean that he doesn't like you."

"I don't think so. He got her a _'four month anniversary'_ present but for got my 16th birthday. I think he likes her a lot."

"Well if he chose her over you, he's an idiot."

"Well then he's the dumbest man alive," I said laughing a bit. He smiled at me.

"Hey, do you want to go to the arcade?" Josh asked me.

"I would, but I don't have any money," I said. I didn't really want to play anyway. Josh just smiled at me. And said,

"Don't worry; I have enough for the both of us." I wasn't sure if he was being nice or bragging about his wealth. I just smiled and said,

"Sure, it'll take my mind off things." He smiled even wider.

"Awesome! Let's go." And without any warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the arcade that was right behind the bench we were just at.

* * *

**(A/N: I thought you guys would get bored with the details of their date so this is basically a time skip. :)**

* * *

"So I'll get you around 7:00?" Josh asked me as we walked to my campsite. He had just asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him at the Beach House. That was where teens could chill and rent stuff for the lake. Every night they played a movie. Last year, Zach and I would stay up _all_ night there so we could watch _all_ the movies. I miss Zach. He was nice and all, but I didn't want to saw yes. I didn't really feel a connection. I just fake-smiled and said,"Sure, 7:00." We finally got to my campsite, site number 27. Zach's is 26, right next to mine. I wonder if he brought the tent…

"Oh, by the way, what's you name?" Josh asked me. I can't believe I went 3 hours playing video games with a guy and I didn't even tell him my name!

"Cammie," I didn't say anything else. Josh put a look of fake disappointment on his face.

"That's it? No last name?" I smirked at him, Zach's smirk. AH! Why does every thing remind me of Zach?

"Nope, that's a second date thing. Bye," I said as I waved and walked across the green grass to the campfire that was going. Every one of our camping buddies were there… including Zach. Wait, Tina? I can't believe they brought Tina! What ever, I don't care.

"Hey Cammie," my mom said as I walked over, "you know Tina right? She'll be hanging out with you and Zach tomorrow." I took this as a fair warning. She knows I don't like Tina. I walked over to where Zach and Tina were sitting.

"So will you be sleeping here?" I asked Tina.

"No, my aunt and cousins are here too but they're like, eight so I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend. But I'll be sleeping in my cousin's tent," she explained nicely. I think she was just trying to be nice in front of the parents.

"Oh, okay, good to know. But sadly, I won't be with you guys tomorrow night," I said, leaving them hanging.

"Oh, good!" Tina squealed in happiness. But Zach asked me,

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" he looked at Tina as if for approval. She nodded so I said,

"Um, sure." He grabbed my hand led me over to a small tent. He looked uncomfortable. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as soon as we got there. He let go of my hand.

"Well, a couple of things I didn't want to say in front of Tina. One, where will you be tomorrow night? I thought we could go to the Beach House," he looked… almost hurt.

"Well, I'll be there but I'm going with a guy I met today after out… fight," I explained. He looked at the ground. "Okay, next question."

"Okay two, who's this guy?" I have a feeling that wasn't one of the original questions.

"Um, hi name is Josh, next question." He sat on a log by the random tent and I sat next to him, our legs touching a bit.

"Three, are you still mad at me?" He looked hopeful and sad at the same time.

"Not really, I think I was just tried from the car ride," I said trying to make an excuse for exploding at him. He smirked his smirk.

"Okay considering you were taking a nap I doubt it but I'll go on. Four, do you have a place to sleep tonight?" What?

"Um, I was going to try to cram into my parents' tent but if you have a better idea…" He smiled.

"Then you can sleep in this tent with me like old times." I smile at him.

"Okay but won't Tina get jealous?" He looked uncomfortable again.

"She doesn't get jealous, she gets mad," he said in a small voice.

"Well, okay I guess I'll get my stuff, do I need my sleeping bag?"

"You don't have to; my dad put an air-mattress in there along with a blanket and two pillows."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back." I went over to our tent and quickly changed into my night clothes, which were a tank-top and shorts. I went back out just in time to watch Tina leave. Okay, now it won't be as awkward. I ran over to the small tent and unzipped it open. Zach was already in there. He raised his eyebrows as he looked me up and down.

"Nice p.j.s, but I think you'll be a little cold." He was wearing blue plaid pajama pants, no shirt, just pants. His chest was tan and muscular.

"Yeah like you won't be?" He smirked. "Anyway, it's like almost midnight so I'm going to bed." I plopped down on the mattress and pulled the covers over me. I watched Zach as he laid down next to me. There was only one blanket and I _was_ cold. After about five minutes of coldness, I nudged Zach who had his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"Okay, now I'm cold," I said. He smirked and replied with his eyes still closed,

"I knew you would be." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know, but we don't have any other blankets, do we?" I asked hopefully.

"Hope no more blankets but the shirt I was wearing today is on the other side of me, if you want to use that."

"Sure, could you get it for me?" Another smirk appeared.

"Nah, you can get it." What!

"Fine," I sighed. I reached across him to his shirt. Zach was laying on his back but before I brought my arm to my side, he turned to face me. My arm was draped around his shoulder. I left it there for a second and then I brought the shirt to me. I sat up, put the oversized, for me anyway, t-shirt on and then laid back down. Zach was on his other side. I was still cold but the shirt smelt like him, in a good way.

"Um, Zach I'm still a little cold," I said in a whisper as I poked his back lightly. Then, Zach rolled over to face me and he put his arms over mine and around my stomach. I felt warmer already.

"Will this keep you warm," he asked trying not to smile, but he failed. I couldn't believe I was this close to Zach after the fight we just had.

"I think so," I said. And after a few blissful minutes, I fell asleep with Zach's arms around me, his body pressed up to mine, and his breath on my neck. I wish someone would get a picture of this.

**I know you guys wanted them to stay mad at each other, but I wanted them to make-up. :)  
I Well you get the idea really want you to review! :) I'll update as soon as I can. :)**

**-Liz-Beth :):):):):)**


	5. Best Friends, Forever and Always

**I don't really have anything to say so here's chapter five. ENJOY!  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Best Friends, Forever & Always**

**

* * *

**

I woke up at like 2-ish next to Zach. But this time, I was facing him, my head a little below his chin. His one arm was holding me close to him, his other was resting on my shoulder. His breath was even so I figured he was still sleeping. I knew that after we got up, this would over, so I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. **(He's laying on his side, incase you didn't catch that.)** When I moved, Zach's arm, the one on my shoulder, moved a little so that was holding the back of my neck. I smiled. He shifted a little so his head was resting on the top of my mine. I thought he was awake but he was still after that. I put my hand on top of Zach's on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes again, but I heard something that sounded like Velcro coming undone, a faint gasp, a giggle, a click, and light footsteps walking away from the tent. I was going to get up to see where the noises were coming from, but when I tried to sit up, Zach tightened his arm around me so I didn't get up. I didn't want to wake him either. I could have sworn Zach's eyes opened a bit but it was dark and I was tired so I couldn't tell for sure. I sighed. Once again, I fell asleep in Zach's arms, smiling, and wishing it would never end.

Later when I woke up, I didn't open my eyes but I could hear people talking outside. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was still next Zach, with his arms still around me, and my hand still on his. But he was awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he smirked as he teased me. I realized he didn't move from the position I fell asleep in. I smiled a little.

"Good morning, what time is it?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. He chuckled.

"Well by the smell, it's time for breakfast," he said still chuckling. The air did smell like smoke and bacon. "Come on Galla—I mean, Cammie," He said as he sat up. I got up too and right before he undid the Velcro, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You can call me Gallagher Girl if you want, Blackthorne Boy," I said with Zach's smirk on my face. He turned around, smirking himself.

"Good, It was _so_ hard not calling you Gallagher Girl yesterday." He opened the 'door' of the tent, climbed out, and held it open for me. "And speaking of yesterday, I wanted to talk about what you said about… everything. You see-"

He was cut off by Rose and Ritchie as they yelled good morning across the yard at the same time. Jared, the twins, and Breny (Brendan) were eating with everyone else. We walked over to the campfire where Amy and Sara were making bacon, pancakes, sausage, eggs, and breakfast pudgy pies. My mom looked over and saw us. I smiled at her and she looked relieved. I sat in between her and Zach.

When we ate all the food, Zach ate more bacon then all the other kids combined, Zach and I took a walk.

"So, what were you talking about earlier? Before we ate and everything," I asked as we walked past the lake again. Now what's cool about this lake is that it has a tide and a current. There is a very small river going through it but its 'technically' still a lake. The mini waves were crashing against the 'beach.'

"Well, I wanted to tell you-" He was interrupted once _again_, really? But this time, it was a familiar, evil, female voice.

"Hey Zachy, hi… what ever your name is," Tina said as she glared at me. Zach stiffened.

"Her name is Cammie, Tina," Zach said, defending me. I smiled a little. Tina glared at me and then at Zach.

"Well, I'm going to the beach, I'll see you tonight," Tina said slyly. She started walking and as she 'accidentally' bumped into me she said, "Oh, and you should stop shopping in the men's department at the thrift store." I was _so_ confused! I looked at my shirt. Oh yeah, I was still wearing Zach's tee shirt from last night. I looked at Zach and he looked pissed. He had a look of, _'That's enough' _in his eyes and face.

"Hey Tina, could I talk to you?" Zach asked sweetly, but I heard the resistance in his voice. She smirked a horribly smirk. It was worse than Zach's smirk.

"Sure Zachy," she pulled his arm. As they started back to the campsite, Tina sneered, "Oh, Camera, don't wait up." Wow… Despite the order, I fallowed them, but Tina didn't notice. I could hear their conversation perfectly from behind a tent.

"Zachy," she whined, "why am I even here?" I could understand his annoyance.

"Tina, you're here because you wanted to spend time with me but my family always comes here and it's not going to change just because you want it to. Also, her name is _Cammie_ not Camera or anything else." Wow, he's pretty mad at Tina. Why is he defending me?

"Why are you mad at me? If anything, I should be mad at you!" Tina yelled.

"Why should you be mad at me?" Zach asked angrily.

"Because, you want to spend more time with that loser, Callie, then with me, that's why!" Really, she can't remember my name?

"One, its Cammie, not Callie, and she's not a loser. Two, I've spent all my time with you since we started dating and I want to catch up! I should be able to hang out with my friends! Three—"

"What! _She's_ your friend?" Tina yelled in disbelief.

"No," as Tina's face went up, mine went down, "she's my best friend." I smiled. "We hung out every Friday before we started going out. And three, I'm as mad with you as much as I'm mad at myself. I got in an argument with Cammie and people keep interrupted before I could apologize!" Aw, he feels bad for hurting my feelings. I thought this would be a good time for me to enter. I went over with a normal expression. Zach's eyes lit up. He went over to me.

"Hey Cammie, I really want to talk to you, just-" he looked back at Tina, "one sec." He went back over to Tina. I walked over to the picnic tables to find something to eat. I heard Zach talk but I couldn't make out any of the words. I heard a slap. Two seconds later, Zach was over by me. There was a bright red mark about the size of Tina's hand on his cheek.

"Oh my god what happened?" I gushed at I ran over to him.

"Tina doesn't take rejection well," he said as I went over to a cooler and pulled out a Pepsi.

"This is to keep on your face, not to drink." He took the soda and held it up to his right cheek. "Also, you broke up with her! Why did you do that? I thought you were in love with her! I thought—I thought that's why you—called off our Friday pizza nights," I said the last part quieter. "And what did you want to talk about?"

"Cammie, I wanted to talk about what you said yesterday, you know, about… your birthday and… us. The only reason I haven't had you over was so because Tina would get mad. And you do not want to get her mad, trust me. I have wanted to break up with her ever since the week before your birthday." Wow. He continued,

"I didn't forget it but I still felt bad, that's why I hid it. I was surprised when I saw my student planner because I hadn't talked to you in a while and I was taken back by the memories of the beginning of the year." Aw!

"I did buy that necklace for you, but Tina saw it in my room and she thought it was for her." I thought about all the other presents Zach had given me over the years and smiled at the thought of my favorite one. It was the plush teddy bear that he gave me in kindergarten and then another one to match it last year. "And the time you heard me say 'She's no one' wasn't my complete thought. I wanted to say 'she's no one besides my best friend' so she wouldn't get jealous, or mad, but she cut me off before I could." Yeah, with her lips. I smiled anyway.

"I was going to invite you over for your birthday but Tina came over and I couldn't get her to leave. And I am _not_ embarrassed about you being my best friend. I'm glad you are," he listed off in the order of what happened in the last month of school. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions!" He hugged back. "I just felt like you didn't care about me. I doubt you even noticed my change of attitude." He pulled out of the hug just a little so I could look him in the eyes.

"Cammie, I did notice. I like your tye-dye hippie look way better than this Goth look. You are _way_ too happy to be goth." I gave him a small smile.

"I wasn't always this happy. Once you started dating Tina, I didn't really care anymore. For a while, I ate by myself. Oh, you should see my room! It's a lot different than what we did when we painted my room the first time." We sat down and caught up on each other's lives. We hung out for a while and I started to have hope about what Josh said. Josh!

"Wait," I said after a while, "what time is it?" Zach looked at his watch.

"It's about 6:45, why?" Shoot! I didn't tell Zach I had a date.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry! I uh, I've got a date," I said weakly. His eyes looked hurt and his face looked sad. "But," I continued, "I don't really want to go to the movies with him." Zach's eyes and face looked both happy and relieved. I smiled at him.

"Well, do you at least want to see what movies they're playing?" He said shyly. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to. Once I break my date with Josh. He said he would come by around 7:00."

"Okay so we'll wait for him to come and then we'll swing by the Beach House," Zach said smiling. Then Josh walked up the gravel road towards our tent. He's early…

"Hey Cammie, I have to break the date, I'm going with someone else," Josh explained with no sorryness** (If that's a word)** in his voice. As if on cue, Tina appeared.

"Hey Joshy, let's go, I don't want to breath the same air as this loser. I'm so glad you dumped her when you saw me," Tina said with that ugly-sick smile. I looked at my feet. I knew I was going to do the same thing but that's because I just fixed the reason I took the date in the first place: I felt alone. However it's the way he said it that made me feel bad, like he didn't care if I got hurt. But Josh just smiled at her and said to us,

"Well, see you later; we're going to go to the arcade." Tina gave him a death glare.

"I thought we were going to the restaurant by the lake," she said threatening. Then Zach cut in,

"Well Cammie and I are going to go to the movies so don't wait up." He grabbed my hand to get us out of there.

He held onto it until we were over the hill and out of sight to the fighting couple. He led me to a bench and sat next to me. He put his hand next to mine, our fingertips just barely touching.

"That's another reason why I didn't want you to be with me while Tina was there: she would bite you head off and then you wouldn't talk to me. Of course just being with Tina made you not want to talk to me, I'm sorry," he said hanging his head a bit. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to be," I smiled at him as he looked up. "Besides, you were trying to help me. So thank you. Let's go to the Beach House and see what movie they're going to play." He smiled. We got up and walked over to the beach. When we got there, some guys started hitting on me. I don't see why though. Zach did what he did at my dance recital; he put his arm around my waist and said,

"Bach off buddy, she's with me." The boys nodded and left us alone. Zach didn't remove his arm for the next couple minutes.

"Um Zach, your arm," I said, almost a question. I didn't really care if he moved it, I just didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" he looked at his arm that was around my waist. He looked like he forgot it was there. "Oh, is this weird?" he asked as he removed his arm from my side.

"Yeah a little, but it was fine where it was," I said before I realized what I said. He smirked. "What?" I asked sincerely. He put his arm around my shoulder like he would when we were younger and I was having a blonde moment.

"Oh nothing Gallagher Girl, absolutely nothing," he said as his smirk faded into a sweet smile. He kept his arm around my shoulder as we walked along the water together, taking the long way.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. The next chapter will be up sometime next week I promise! :) Thanks for reading!  
(P.S. Longest chapter EVER!)**

**-Liz-Beth :):):)**


	6. Our First 'Date'

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing FanFiction?**

**Chapter 6: Our First 'Date'**

When we got to the Beach House, Zach's arm dropped back to his side and opened the door for me. As we passed the lounge, I saw some girls with fake blonde hair looking at Zach in an almost sick way. I didn't know why I did it, but I slipped my hand into Zach's. He looked at me with a smile and I mouthed,_ 'Girls on couch,'_ and he nodded. I'm not completely sure but I think Zach looked… almost disappointed?

"Okay, I'm going to get the tickets and you get the snacks," Zach instructed. I nodded and walked passed the girls again to get to the snack shack. They walked—no, they strutted over to me. I paid for the food and when I turned around, the three girls were behind me.

"Um, excuse me," I said, trying not to glare at them. I tried to walk around them but the fakest of the blondes, who I guess was the leader, stepped in my way. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want your friend, so leave," she said, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work, I've known Zach too long to be intimidated by posers. I rolled my eyes. Okay really? A little dramatic there, don't you think?

"Please let me go past," I said slowly. The leader stepped forward.

"I can make your life miserable, unless you leave," she tried again. She jabbed her fake nails into my skin. I winced.

"Um, he's my boyfriend, so you can't have him," I said slapping her hand out of the way. She and her friends laughed.

"Right, then why did he leave you here, all by yourself?" That's a good point. "And besides, why would he go out with a loser with you?" I was on the verge of tears. Then Zach came over and put his arm around me.

"Hey, baby," he kissed me on the cheek. HE KISSED ME!

"Hey, got the tickets?" I asked. He smiled.

Yup, and it's your favorite movies too," he said as his cute smile turned into a smirk. Wait, cute smile?

"Okay, let's go," I said. As we walked away, the Blondes looked surprised. When we walked into the movie room, I looked at Zach.

"Hey Zach," I said.

"What?"

"Thanks, for saving me back there, I really needed you." He looked happy I said that.

"No problem. So I'm your boyfriend now?" He said with a hopeful smirk. I remember saying almost the same thing that one night he said he was my boyfriend.

"No, it was a cover. I didn't like the way they were looking at you," I said his replay for that same night. He nodded. We sat down and the movie started. He was right; they were playing my favorite movies, all three of the 'Back to the Future' parts this weekend.

After the ending credits of Part I, Zach and I walked out of the movie room. We walked back to the beach and we saw the same three fake blondes from the lounge glaring at me. Without notice, Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him and saw his smile. It was a real smile. I haven't seen him smile like that since… actually, I've never seen that smile. I didn't know what came over me, but I went on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me, looking surprised. I shrugged and looked over to the blondes. He looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Right…" he said still in disbelief. I giggled and shoved him slightly. He wrapped his arms around me. I laughed a little. I looked up at him from his arms. He was looking at me and our faces were close. I looked at his eyes. They were emerald green and they had gold flakes in them. I could feel something pull me towards him. He was coming closer to me. We were less than half an inch away from each other when his phone rang. I stepped back, shaking my head. Zach looked as surprised as I was.

"Um, I'm going to go…" I trailed off as I walked backwards. I was in a state of shock. Did I almost kiss Zach? My best friend since I was born, Zach? No, I was… scared. I was scared that we would never be the same. I turned around and walked away. The walk turned into a jog then a run. I ran to the docks on the west side of the lake. I sat on the pier and stared at the water, still processing the fact that I almost kissed Zach. I am so pathetic! Wait, I didn't almost kiss him, he almost kissed me!

"Why would Zach want to kiss me? I'm nothing special," I said to myself. I was cold. I wonder why he almost kissed me. I was on the pier for a while, pondering that. I realized I was still in my pajamas and Zach tee shirt. I shivered. I didn't care if Zach saw me, I walked back passed the beach, where Zach was sitting on the sand waiting for someone, and to our campsite. Zach fast walked to catch up but I didn't stop I ran faster. I walked into the tent, laid down on the mattress, and tried to go to sleep.

A few moments later, Zach came in. My eyes were closed but I was still awake, and he knew it.

"Cammie, what happened tonight-" But I cut him off as I sat up to look at him,

"You mean what _didn't_ happen." He laid down and looked at his hands.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that you are still my best friend, you know that right?" I wanted to say yes, I don't know why, but I didn't.

"Goodnight, Zach," was all I said. I laid back down and closed my eyes. Zach laid down too and I could feel his back against mine. I shivered. I'm not sure if it was because I was cold or because I was back-to-back with Zach. I could feel Zach turn around and he put his arms around me like the night before.

"Thanks," I said, just above a mumble.

"Anytime," he mumbled back. What does that mean? I think of him as a brother, an overprotective brother, right? I thought about all the times he 'protected' me from the 'creepy' guys, how he put his arm around my waist, how he kissed my cheek earlier tonight, how we almost kissed, how he would willing warm me up by holding me in his arms. After what felt like forever thinking about this, I rolled over to face Zach and fell asleep, with my forehead touching his. What a way to end this day.

**I'm sorry it's shorter but I wanted to get it done before my family picnic today.  
btw: I would LOVE if I got 100 reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF July!  
****-Liz-Beth:):):):)**


	7. Watching the Sunset, Just Two Friends

**Yay! Over 100 reviews! :) Thank you SO much! :)**

**Omg don't you hate it when you have a really, really good idea for your story but it's not the right time for it? Like I have an idea for when Cammie and Zach are back at school but I need to finish my idea for the camping trip. Ugh! Okay, here's chapter seven, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, so don't even think about stealing it! WARNING: This chapter includes mild language.**

**Chapter 7: Watching the Sunset, Just Two Friends.**

When I woke up, Zach wasn't there, but the blanket was wrapped around me. I smelt burnt bacon and I knew it was my mom's day for making breakfast. I got up from the mattress and went out of the tent. There wasn't anybody there because they always go out for breakfast when it's my mom's day to cook. The rule is 'if you're not awake when we want to leave, you're stuck with Rachel's cooking.' As my dad says.

I went into the tent and changed out of Zach's shirt and my pajamas. I put on my black swimming suit and a white tank-top and short-shorts over it. I walked away because I couldn't think with the toxic fumes coming from where the bacon should be. I walked past the beach where we had our almost kiss. I walked to the docks and sat on the same pier I sat on last night to think.

How do I feel about Zach? Well… I like him but I'm not sure.

After a while thinking about this, I realized that since he doesn't like me back, I guess he's like an older brother. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't really want to be friends again. Well, I want to but I don't think I can. I don't think I can handle being around him when he's kissing another girl, but I don't want to be like I was before this trip. I don't want to be the only one out of my friends that eats without a guy. I want to be friends with him but I don't think I can handle him with another girl.

No, I think I can handle him with another girl, just not Tina. I want him to be with a girl who makes him happy, who cares about him, who likes him even though he has a girl as his best friend, someone I like, but I want him to be happy too. I don't know what to do!

I laid on the wood planks of the pier. The sun was above me and the water was at the tips of my toes. I stayed there like that for a long time, just thinking. Then I heard someone coming up behind me I was about to sit up but the mystery person picked me up before I could. I was Zach.

"Zach! Put me down!" He held me bridal style and jumped off the pier. "Zach!" Then we fell in the water. I hit my head. I didn't black out, but I couldn't get back up, my foot was snagged on something! My head hurt like hell! I tried to untie the rope from around my leg but it wouldn't budge. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to loose all oxygen. After a minute I stopped trying to undo it, it was useless. I could hold my breath for a long time, but I have to breathe.

I was about to give up, I couldn't hold my breath any longer. My mouth filled with water and I couldn't stop it. I was just starting to black out when I felt arms around me. The rope was removed from my ankle, and I was being pulled up. I felt sand on my back. My eyes closed but I had my other senses. I felt someone's lips on mine. They pulled away but then kissed me again. I realized they were doing CPR. I opened my eyes and coughed up water. I looked up and I saw green eyes with gold flakes. Zach was my rescuer.

"Zach!" I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thank you! I couldn't get back up cuz my foot got snagged on a rope or something. Thank you!" I didn't realize I was crying until Zach said so.

"Gallagher Girl, why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped the fallen tears off my face.

"I don't know, I guess I felt like I was so close to losing everything and everyone. I'm sorry I didn't answer you yesterday, about if you're my best friend. You are, you're the best friend I ever had." I smiled. He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in worry. I nodded.

"I'm fine, but are we?" He looked as confused as ever.

"What? Of course we're okay, why would you say we weren't…" He trailed off in realization. "Oh, you mean, what _didn't_ happen last night," he said awkwardly. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, that, I think we should forget that never almost happened. You know, so it's not weird between us?" I said, sounding more like a question. He nodded quickly.

"Um yeah, we should. I would hate it if we weren't friends," he said in agreement. I was touched.

"Really? You would actually hate not being friends with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, you're the only girl who's ever gotten to know me and like me anyways," I smiled at that. "I think the problem with every other girl is that they don't like dating a guy who's best friend is a girl," I could hear his voice catch as soon as he said that. I looked down at my hands. "Cammie, I'm-"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends," I said looking up but not at his face. "In two days the camping trip will be over, so let's act like this trip never happened. We can go back to the way it was before, you keep dating girls and I can keep wishing I had a boyfriend." I stood up and started walking. Then Zach grabbed my hand. I tried to get out of his grip but he didn't let go. I turned around and looked at him, trying not to cry.

"Wait, you never had a boyfriend?" he asked in unbelief. His grip loosened so he was just holding my hand, but I didn't pull away. I shook my head.

"Unless you include Josh, and the loser guys from middle school, no I've never had a real boyfriend. I hated it when you stopped eating lunch with me. All of my friends have boyfriends and you were… you were like my substitute. I didn't have a boyfriend, but I did have a guy friend. But when you stopped eating with me, I felt… out of place? I don't want to go back there but if I have to, I will. See you later Zach." After my mini-rant, I walked away. This time, Zach walked with me. He put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him, confused. He answered my unasked question,

"There are boys over there checking you out, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't play the overprotective brother you never had?" I smiled and put my hand on his arm on my shoulder.

"So you still want to be best friends even though girls think it's weird?"

"Sure, if they can't accept you, my best friend, then why would I want to date her? You see, you're like a good girl detector. If a girl is comfortable with you and you approve of her, then she's a good date, if she acts like Tina and you hate her, then I wouldn't want to date her," he explained. I stopped walking.

"So if you would have listened to me, then you never would have gone out with Tina?" I asked. He shook his head.

"If I had listened to you, then this never would have happened, you wouldn't have turned goth, and I wouldn't have been slapped," he said laughing at the last part. I laughed along with him. We walked like that, with his arm around my shoulders, all the way back to the Beach House. We walked into the building like that and sat on one of the couches, waiting for the movie to start. They were playing, 'Back to the Future Part II' and we had to wait two hours for it to start, so we had dinner. We had burgers and fries. We sat across from each other at a table in the restaurant part.

"So, Honey, are you going to pay for dinner?" I asked with a smirk. He smirked back.

"Yes, my darling, I will," he said sweetly. Then those stupid blondes came by again. The leader looked at Zach and then glared at me. I waved at them so they would leave. They made a face at me and then left the Beach House.

"Why do they hate you?" he asked laughing. I shrugged.

"I think they're jealous that I have a boyfriend as hot as you," I said mockingly. He smiled at my lame joke. I looked at a group of guys who were looking at me. "But what I don't get is why all of those guys are looking at me and glaring at you?" Zach laughed a bit then looked at me. He looked confused at why I wasn't laughing.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "They are checking you out, not just looking at you," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why though?" he looked as confused as I was.

"They think you're hot," he said like it was no big deal. I looked down at my almost finished burger. I don't know why, but I was kind of hurt by his answer.

"Oh, okay," I half mumbled. I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he shook his head as if to get a thought out of it. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just that you, never mind, it must just be the lighting in here," he said before taking the last bite of his burger. What the heck did he mean by that!

"Um okay, what?" I said confused again. He started to explain,

"Well it's just that you look-"

"Theater 1 for 'Back to the Future Part II' is now open," someone on an intercom announced. Zach looked annoyed but he stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" I smiled at his dorkyness.

"We shall," I replied. I took his hand and stood up. We walked hand-in-hand past the guys who were 'checking me out.' We got out tickets and walked into the movie room. Before the movie started, I rested my head on Zach's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around mine. We watch the movie in peace.

After it ended, we walked out like we entered, hand-in-hand. We walked out of the Beach House but instead of going to the beach, Zach led me to the docks.

"Zach why are we here?" I asked when he led me to the pier we were on before.

"Because, I think this would be a great place to watch the sunset," he answered smoothly and smirking. I smiled. We sat down on the edge; our feet dangling just above the water, and our legs were touching.

"What were you going to say, before we went into the movie room?" I was still watching the sunset.

"I was going to say you look different."

"Oh, is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean you look…" he trailed off. It was worse than I thought. We sat there for a while. I could feel Zach's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, it's just I was thinking about what I said, about those guys thinking you're hot," he said looking embarrassed. My face fell.

"Oh, so you were looking at me to figure out why you said something stupid like that," I said looking at my lap.

"What? No, nothing like that, I was just, um, looking at you and um," he stuttered.

"Whatever," I said, laying down on the pier, looking away from him. Zach hung his head then laid next to me.

"Cam, what's wrong?" he asked me. I turned to look at him and out noses were almost touching.

"Well, you said they _think_ I look hot, so I guess its all in their heads," I said, trying not to meet Zach's eyes. He put his hand on my face so I would look at him.

"Cammie, it's not in their heads," he said as he looked at my eyes. I was so confused! "You know, Gallagher Girl, that if you keep making that face, it's going to stay like that," Zach said laughing a bit.

"I'm just so confused! I mean, we're just pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend but it feels…" I trailed off. I didn't want to finish that sentence. I wanted to say, _but I feels right._

"It feels like we're better off as friends?" I was hurt and I showed it, but I nodded anyway.

"Sure," I said quietly. I looked at him. His hand was still on my face so I put my hand on his and took it off my face. I sat up and looked at the sun's reflection on the lake. The sun was just above the trees. I started to get up and so did Zach.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Zach asked me.

"I don't know, want to take a walk on the beach?" I said trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Sure, let's go," he agreed. We walked and talked. We talked about everything. We almost walked around the entire lake before we started to run out of things to say. Then we saw the blondes again. I looked at Zach. He rolled his eyes at them. Then he turned to face me. He winked at me and then kissed me. It wasn't in the cheek but it wasn't on the mouth either, it was like in between. I smiled at him. I knew for sure he didn't like me back, but at least he likes to pretend. My smile faded.

"It's getting late, do you want to start heading to the campsite?" Zach asked after a minute of silence. I didn't look at him, I just said,

"Yeah, sure." We walked back to our tent. When we got there, I wanted to change.

"Um Zach, could you stay out for a minute, I'm going to change," I said as I picked up my pajamas and his shirt. Once I zipped up the tent behind me, I changed out of my swimming suit and into the clothes in my hand.

"Zach you can come in now," I said. He walked in and he was wearing his pajama pants with no shirt. I laid down on the mattress and Zach did too. I didn't even have to say that I was cold since Zach wrapped his arms around me. I turned to face him like every other night.

"Goodnight Zach," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl," he whispered back. I smiled at my nickname. I soon fell asleep with my head on his chest, and his head on mine.

* * *

That night I had a dream…

_I was in a car, and the flux-compasseder was fluxing. I set the time to one minute before our almost kiss. I got out of the car, and walked over to Zach. He seemed to not notice that I was gone, he just kept talking to me like I was there already. We saw the three fake blondes at the beach, and I kissed Zach on the cheek. I didn't look at the blondes, just at Zach. His phone rang and his pressed ignore. We walked for a little ways and then the guys from the Beach House looked at us. Zach did the thing I least expected him to do, he kissed me on the mouth. I pulled away and Zach looked hurt. I smiled and kissed him again. I could feel him smirk against my lips. I slowly pulled away again, but I didn't see Zach's face. No, it was Josh. He had an evil grin on his face, and I didn't like it._

My wonderful dream, just turned into a nightmare.

_Josh tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. I fan away from him but he wasn't far behind. I ran over to the pier and I saw Josh running behind me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever he had planned. I opened my eyes and the last thing I saw was a boy with green eyes saying, __**"Cammie, if only you knew how I feel about you."**_

And then I woke up, in the dark tent, in Zach's arms. If only it wasn't just a dream…

**So how did you like it? Please review! :)**

**-Liz-Beth :)**


	8. Bach to School and Dress Shopping

**OMG I just got 'Only the Good Spy Young' today, 7/7/10, and finished it within roughly 2 and a 1/2 hours and I am FREAKING OUT! I won't give out any spoilers (I'm just that nice ;) But I am going to say, this freaking book is a freaking cliff-hanger! Thank God that she's making another one! Okay, now my little rant is done. :)**

**Okay, this chapter is a few months into the future when they are in their junior year of high school. I know some (most) of you wanted something to happen between Zach and Cammie during the camping trip but nothing happened, sorry! But don't worry, I promise something will happen soon. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books. If I did, I would have many changes to OGSY.**

**Chapter 8: Back to School and Dress Shopping**

I am about done with my junior year of school, there's about a month left. After that night with the dream, I realized that Zach was just being my best friend and over-protective older brother. I realized that he didn't like me at all, it was all in the dreams. Since he will never like me, I decided to let Zach go passed like a bad habit. But as I knew very well, bad habits die hard. It took me almost a month but I finally got over Zach. I even 'approved' a girlfriend for him. She was new to our school and she was in our homeroom class so I volunteered to show her around, give her tips, invite her into my group of friends, you know the works. So when I realized that they liked each other, I decided to play matchmaker.

Long story short Isabella, we call her Izzy, is now one of my best friends and Zach's girlfriend. After a while, during the first few weeks of Izzy and Zach's relationship, I felt alone again at the lunch table.

Then I met Conner. He was another new kid and _Zach_ showed _him_ around. Conner and I hung out a lot and eventually, we started dating. I am now his girlfriend. I like him a lot, but the dream I had that one night was always on my mind. Whenever I thought about it, which was often, I would remind myself that I had a boyfriend. It worked for a while, like for three months. It's not that I don't like Conner, but it was how he acted, but he was just…different for the last couple weeks.

* * *

Now its almost time for the prom. I couldn't wait for Conner to ask me! I waited and waited. And now her I am, eating lunch, with my best friends, and my boyfriend.

"So, Grant, are you going to ask Bex?" Zach asked. Bex and Liz didn't come to lunch right away because Bex wanted Liz to help her with the new math lesson. Grant blushed.

"I, um, I already did," he stuttered. We smiled at him. "And she said yes." Zach and Jonas patted him on the back. I was the only girl at the table because Izzy was sick and Preston currently in the garden in front of school, asking Macey if she'd go to prom with him. I looked at Conner who was just eating. He still hasn't asked me.

"Jonas, have you asked Liz? Because I know she would say yes," I said to Jonas. He blushed even harder than Grant.

"She would?" He asked uncertain. I nodded. "Well, I want to ask her, but, I don't really know how." He looked down sheepishly. He was sitting next to me, so I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a side hug. We are really good friends. He was friends with Zach and I since fifth grade. I pulled away when I realized Conner might get jealous. I looked at him but he was looking at something else. His gaze didn't move so I thought he was starring off into space.

"Okay, the next time you see her, just go up and ask her," I said, reassuring him. He nodded. "Here's your chance," at that moment, Liz and Bex walked back to our table. I nudged at Jonas, but he just shook his head. I nudged him for about five more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Liz, Jonas has something he wants to ask you," I said smirking. Jonas glared at me but then turned to Liz.

"Liz, will you go to prom with me?" Liz squealed with delight from hearing this.

"Yes, yes, yes I will!" she practically screamed. We laughed at her reaction. Preston and Macey came in, hand-in-hand, and they told us that they were going to prom together. I wanted to be happy for them, but I just couldn't be. Then Grant asked Zach, who was smirking,

"So, have you asked Izzy yet?" Zach's smirk faded and he looked down at his half eaten hotdog.

"Yeah, but she said no. She's going to be at her grandma's house for a family reunion so she won't be able to make it," he said sadly. For some reason I was kind of… glad. Then I felt guilty that I was glad. For the last few weeks before that day, I hadn't thought that much about Zach or the dream, but now I couldn't stop. Why does he have to be so darn cute?

It was a week later, the week of the prom, and Conner _still_ hasn't asked me. I was getting anxious. At lunch, Bex, Liz, and Macey, who all had dates, were planning to go dress shopping later today. We were eating alone because all of the boys junior and up were in the gym, and were receiving a lecture about how they were to treat their dates during the prom.

"So Cammie, has Conner asked you yet?" Liz said. I shook my head.

"No, but I have a feeling he will soon, so I'll go dress shopping too," I said, trying to be positive. My friends, minus Izzy because she left yesterday for the family reunion, gave me sympathetic looks.

"He'll talk to you soon, I know it," Bex said. I nodded. After a minute or two of silence, Macey asked,

"So have you thought about Zach lately?" What!

"Um, how so?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, do you want him to ask you to prom?" My friends inched closer. I looked around to make sure none of the boys would hear my answer,

"Well, yeah, but he won't."

"Why not?" Liz demanded.

"Because he's dating Izzy and I don't think he ever liked me before anyway." Macey looked at me like I had three heads.

"What are you talking about? He really likes you, Cammie, and when you set him up with Izzy, I could tell he was hurt. But as the good friend he is, he dated her and Izzy took you off his mind, for a while. Then when he saw you and Conner hanging out more, he felt like you didn't need him anymore. Don't you see it, Cammie? Zach likes you!" Macey almost screamed but didn't for Zach's sake, as well as my own.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Liz asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Really? I am the boy expert, do you really think I wouldn't notice that?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Whatever, I'll be going with Conner so it won't matter," I said, trying to blow off the subject. It didn't work.

"But I thought Conner hadn't asked you yet," Liz said unsure.

"Well, no, but he will, I'm sure of it, now I have to get the math lesson finished before lunch is over so I'll see you later guys," I said. I dumped the rest of my half-eaten lunch into the garbage and to my locker. As I walked, I saw something. I could tell that Tina and some guy were making out, but I didn't know who the guy was. Wow, I completely forgot about Tina. I got to my locker, got out my math book, and realized that Mr. Smith didn't give us any homework. The bell rang and I had five minutes to get to class. I walked down the hallway to room 18 when I passed Conner on the way. I smiled and waved to him, but he only looked at me, then looked away. What was that all about? I stepped into my math class and tried not to cry. Zach took the seat next to me. I looked at him and tried to smile, but I couldn't. I looked at the math book and tried to focus on the lesson. I could see from the corner of my eye that Zach looking at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

School ended soon enough and I walked out of the room to my locker. Zach came over like he does every day.

"Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" he asks me as he holds my books as I close my locker.

"Conner still hasn't asked me yet," I said as I reached for my books. Zach moved away so my books were out of my reach.

"I'll carry your books for you," he said with a smile/smirk. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Blackthorne Boy," I smile/smirked back.

"And I'll talk to Conner about it too," Zach continued, smirking a little less. We continued walking.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry Izzy can't be there," I said as we got to our street.

"Yeah…" Zach replied. At first, I didn't believe what Macey said before, but now I was kind of starting to. When we got to our houses, I grabbed my books from Zach. Before I entered my house, Zach asked from his door,

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm going dress shopping with Bex, Liz, and Macey, why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, so I guess I'll see you later then?" I gave him a weird look.

"Dude, I'll see you in a few seconds, our rooms are next to each other," I said in a 'duh' voice. He shook his head.

"I'm going tuxedo shopping with my mom once I put my stuff in my house," he said.

"Oh, okay then," I said. "Bye then."

"Yeah, bye," he said back. We walked into our houses and I walked into my room. I read my book until Macey texted to say that they're outside. When we got to the store, Dresses surrounded me.

"Oh." (Bex) "My." (Liz) "God," I said. Macey looked at it as if it were nothing.

"Okay girls, I see five for each of you already, let's go," she ordered. We nodded and walked towards the many dresses. When it was my turn to get 'help' from Macey, I said to Liz and Bex,

"If I don't come back in two hours, call Zach."

"Why two hours and why call Zach?" Liz asked.

"Two hours because that will be about how long it'll take me to try on every dress Macey wants me to, and Zach because he can lift heavy items," I smirked. They nodded and Macey dragged me into the unknown, well, not really, just the section of colorful, poofy dresses.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! The first couple paragraphs are just a summery of what happened earlier that year. When will Conner ask Cammie? Will he ask her? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! :)**

**-Liz-Beth :):):) **


	9. A Friday Pizza Night on Thursday

**This chapter is a semi-filler and it kind of leads up to the next chapter where drama takes place. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all!**

**Chapter 9: A Friday Pizza Night on Thursday

* * *

**

When I got back home with my dress, I dragged the bag upstairs, and into my room. I hung it up on the outside of my closet. I plopped down on my bed and looked over to Zach's room. He just walked in with a bag just like mine, only it was for a tux, not a dress. I went over to my window and knocked on his window. He looked over and smiled.

"Hey Zach, how was shopping?" I asked him, still leaned over my window. He came over and leaned over his. Our faces were inches apart.

"Great, my mom got me a great tux, it's light blue and it looks adorable on me, or so my mom says," he said as he smirked. He's so cute when he smirks—wait—Cammie! You have a boyfriend!

"Yeah, Macey had me try on dresses for almost two hours, I don't like it because its strapless and sparkly but since she paid for it, I guess it'll be okay," I said, looking back at the half opened dress bag.

"I bet you look great in it," Zach said looking around not realizing what he had just said.

"Aw, you think I'll look great in it?" I asked mockingly. His face turned red.

"Well, um yeah, I over heard my mom saying something about how everyone looks good in strapless dresses or something," he said as he blushed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Blackthorne Boy," I smirked. He leaned forward and shoved my shoulder a bit.

"Look, I've got to start making dinner. Do you want to join me? Mom and Dad are out tonight and tomorrow morning," I said, trying to make it sound normal. Zach just smiled.

"I've got an idea. First, move away from the window."

"Um, okay?" I moved away and Zach was in my room. "Oh my god, you just came into my room from my window?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um yeah, why does it matter?" I shook my head and I wanted to smack him.

"It matters because now I have to lock my window at night!" I was getting a little weirded out. He looked confused.

"What do you mean—oh, you think," I nodded. "Oh I would never go into your room while you slept. That would be just weird and not the good kind either," he said with a believable expression on his face. I smiled.

"Okay, I believe you," I said stepping closer to him.

"Good, because you should," he said smirking. I slapped his shoulder. He looked at me, surprised.

"Wow, you hit harder than you used to," he said still smirking. "Okay, second, let's order pizza and just hang out, you know, just like old times."

"But, that was on Friday nights," I pointed out. He shrugged it off.

"Well, Friday is the prom and since we're not going to be here, we can make-up for it now," he said smartly. I wanted to smile about the hanging out thing, but I didn't want to because the prom thing, so I just looked down.

"Well, I might not even be going. It's Thursday and the prom's tomorrow, and Conner didn't even smile at me in the hallway today," I said. I looked up at him and he was looking at my dress, or at least facing it. "What are you looking at?" He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Did Macey maybe call somebody before picking out your dress?" he asked moving closer to me. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, yeah, she was talking to some lady who I guess needed help picking out a tux or something, why?" He smile/smirked.

"Oh, no reason, so anyway, is that a 'yes' to our Friday night movie marathon… on Thursday?" I smiled.

"Yes, I would love to… on one condition. I get to pick the movie," I said smirking.

"Fine, but then I get to pick the toppings for the pizza," he said, smirking as well. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but what are you going to order?" I asked as I turned around to go to the stairs. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I was thinking having the usual, if that's good with you," he said fallowing me. We went down to the kitchen and I handed him the phone. I went over to the movie shelf and picked out "Prom Night." I put it in the DVD slot. I pressed the 'play' button but nothing happened. I pressed it again, again, and again repeatedly.

"God Gallagher Girl, don't break it," Zach said behind me. I knew he was smirking. I turned around, thinking he was by the couch, but he was right behind me.

"I wasn't going to break it, it was already broke. So I guess we'll have to watch it in my room," I said as I pressed 'eject' and took the DVD out. I turned around again and I swear that Zach moved closer. So now, I was about half a foot away from Zach.

"Okay, sure and the pizza's going to be here soon. What movie did you pick out?" I smiled.

"Since the prom's tomorrow I picked 'Prom Night' just for the fun of it," I said as my smile turned into a smirk. He rolled his eyes but he was also smirking.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's start it so it will be over before midnight," he said jerking his head towards the stairs.

"Sure, let's go," I said walking passed Zach and he fallowed. When we got to my room, I put the movie in the player, and sat down on the end my bed. I looked at Zach, who was just standing there because I don't have any other places to sit.

"Zach, you can sit on my bed, I don't bite," I said moving a little to the right so he would have more room. He smiled and sat down beside me. The movie started and right before the first really scary part, the doorbell rang. I screamed a little and grabbed Zach's arm. He smiled when I didn't let it go. We walked down stairs to get the door, I was still holding Zach's arm. Zach opened the door with his free arm and the pizza guy was waiting. He looked about 25-ish and he gave us a look of realization.

"Okay, here you go, you two enjoy your evening," he said with a weird smirk. I looked at Zach and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and gave the pizza man the money. "Thank you miss, you have a good night," he said and left. Zach closed the door and I realized I was still clutching Zach's arm. I let it go quickly but Zach didn't seem to notice. We walked back upstairs. We sat on my bed, ate pizza, and watched the movie. At one point, he was holding me close to him and we fell asleep as soon as the movie ended. I woke up because I heard a noise coming from outside. I looked at Zach and nudged him. He woke up and looked at me.

"Zach, I think you can let go now," I said smirking. He looked at me, then realized I was in his embrace and he let go, blushing hard. I heard a faint knocking, but it wasn't coming from my house.

"Zach, I think someone's knocking on your door," I said looking at his room.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night, Gallagher Girl," he said smirking. He started climbing out of my window and into his.

"Good night, Blackthorne Boy," I replied as he walked over to his door. I turned my light off, put on my pajamas in the dark, and started to fall asleep, thinking about the night I just had. But most improtantly, I was thinking about tomorrow and if Conner is going to ask me to prom. I feel asleep thinking about Zach and Conner, but mostly Zach.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter but I needed to end it there for the next chapter. R&R! :)**

**The links for the girls' prom dresses are on my profile ****The boys have tuxedos that have color similar to their dates.**


	10. Conner's Prom Date and Zach's List

**Okay, this is the only chapter with someone's Pov besides Cammie. I'm sorry It took so long to update! I've been up north camping with my family, the only internet service I got was from my phone, and my mom took that away :( But I got back last night so I wanted to update ASAP :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Chapter 10: Conner's Prom Date and Zach's List**

**Cammie's Pov**

Today is the prom, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out of my house. I waited for Zach and we walked to school together like we always do.

"So what if Conner forgets to ask me?" I asked Zach on the way. He shook his head.

"Gallagher Girl, I don't think he could forget asking something as important as that," he said trying to smirk but it sort of ended up as a half smile.

"Yeah but it's taken him this long," I said looking down at my feet. Zach stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Cammie," this was the first time in a while that I heard him say my name like that, like he was hurt but he was trying to hide it. The last time I heard him talk like that was when I told him and my friends that I was dating Conner. "I promise you will be going to the prom with someone, probably Conner, okay? You shouldn't be down about this. Now Conner is right over there, you should go talk to him," Zach said looking in Conner's direction. I smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said to my best friend. I walked over to Conner.

"Hi Conner, what's up?" I asked him. He gave me a smile, but I could tell it was forced.

"Nothing much, but can I ask you something?" I was hopeful.

"Um, sure," I slightly stuttered.

"Did you understand the fifth problem on the biology worksheet? I got carnivorous," he said as he dug out his biology book. I frowned slightly.

"Um, yeah I got that too. Is there something else you want to ask me?" I asked moving closer to him. He shrugged.

"Nope," he said, trying to convince me of being clueless. I wasn't buying it but I pretended I did.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," I said smiling at him and then turning around. I heard him mumble 'bye' behind me. I walked down the hallway to my locker. I passed Tina on the way, and she gave me an evil smirk. When I got to my locker, Zack was leaning against it. I smiled at him.

"Zach, you didn't have to wait for me, I'm fine by myself," I said that last part a little meaner than I meant it to be. He looked slightly hurt, but shrugged it off.

"I'm fine here waiting for you, as long as you hurry up?" he said, smirking his unforgettable smirk. I put some books in my locker and took some out. We walked to homeroom and got there two seconds before the bell.

Here's how the rest of the morning went.

~_Homeroom_: Sat next to Zach and listened to the announcements~

~_English_** (My favorite subject!)**: Sat next to Zach and wrote a creative writing paper on my favorite summer ever. I wanted to do the last summer when Zach and I pretended to date, but instead I picked the summer when our families went to Florida together~

~_Science_: Sat in-between Zach and Conner as we dissected cow eyes~ **(my class had to do that and this boy, Alex, licked the gel-like stuff on the eye)**

~_Literature_: Sat next to Bex and I read a random book on Greek mythology~

~_Study Hall_: Sat in the library with Zach and talked about random topics while trying to be as quiet as we could~

And finally, lunch. Zach and I walked back to our lockers, put away our books, and walked over to the cafeteria. We were the first ones to our table, and soon after that everybody was there. I sat in-between Conner and Macey, and Zach was across from me.

"So Conner, are you going to prom?" Zach asked lightly as if we've talked about this before. Conner glared at him and asked,

"Well, yes I am, um Cammie, can I talk to you for a minute?" YES! YES! YES!

"Sure," I said smiling. He started walking towards the doors and I followed, but not before mouthing, "Thank you" to Zach. He walked over behind school to the football stadium, and I mean _way_ behind school. He walked up to almost the top of the bleachers. He sat down and I did too.

"Cammie, I'm going to prom, but first, I have to talk to you about something," he said.

"Sure," I said smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I'm going with Tina, not you. You're nice and all, but Tina, now she's hot. You aren't giving me enough to work with, but Tina does. We've been going out since last month and I'm surprised that you haven't noticed. You're just too innocent to be my girlfriend.

If you want any guy to like you, lose some weight, because you need to. Get hotter clothes, because yours are boring. Wear more make-up, because it covers up you face. And stop hanging out with your loser friends, especially Zach. If a guy sees you with him, he's going to think you're dating. But I don't know why any guy would want to date you, you're boring. I got tired of you after a month." This is not what I wanted to hear, not by a long shot. His words hurt me, but they seemed to have no affect on him. Tears were in my eyes, but I hoped they wouldn't fall.

"And guys don't care if you cry. If anything, we wish you wouldn't a waste our time with it. You have a lot to learn about men, real men, not those weaklings you eat lunch with. And I won't be eating lunch with you anymore. I'll be eating it with my _way_ hotter girlfriend. Don't try to get me back, because I was never really yours to begin with.

It really sucks for you since you won't have me in your life, but really, I don't care, at all. See you around, if you ever want to show your face again, loser," he sneered. He smirked Tina's evil, ugly smirk before he left me up there. Once he was out of the stadium, I started to cry harder than I ever had before.

**Zach's Pov (A/N: I wanted to put Zach's Pov in there so you would know what was going on while she was gone)**

It's been a few minutes since Cammie left with Conner. I don't know why, but I don't like that guy, I don't trust him.

"Where do you think they are?" Bex asked. I kept my eyes on the door where they've been since they left.

"Oh, I bet she said yes and now they're taking a romantic walk in the garden," Liz said in a dreamy voice. I hope she said no—wait—why do I care? I mean, I kind of like her, I guess, but she'll never like me. She seems so happy with Conner. When we went camping, I tried to show her I liked her, but she acted like she didn't like me back. Izzy and I decided to be friends, but we pretended to date to get my mind off Cammie.

I kept watching the doors and then Conner came in, alone.

"Hey guys, there's Conner," Grant said as he figured out what I was looking at. The doors closed behind him but there was no sign of Cammie. Conner came to our table, grabbed his lunch tray, and started to walk away.

"Hey," I said to him. He turned around and he looked annoyed. "Where's Cammie?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. I saw him sit down next to Tina and Tina looked pleased. I looked at my friends.

"I'm going to look for her," I said getting up. I walked out of the cafeteria and I searched everywhere, the north side, the west side, the east side, and all that's left is the south side which is basically the football stadium. I walked through the entrance and looked at the bleachers. I saw Cammie hugging her knees and her head down. I ran over and up to her.

**Cammie's Pov**

I was curled up, crying when I could hear someone running up the bleachers towards me. I looked up and it was Zach. He came over to me, but he didn't say anything. He sat next to me and he put his arm around me. He didn't ask if I was okay, because obviously I wasn't. I put my head on his shoulder and cried. Since it was the day of junior prom, we only had to have a half day of school and we could stay there as long as we wanted. Zach rubbed my back and rested his head on mine. Zach got a text. My eyes were closed but I could hear him typing on his keypad. He put it away and pulled be closer again. After a while, I sat up and Zach dropped his arm.

"Thanks, I really needed a friend to be there for me, and you always are," I said not even caring what I said at that point.

"It's no problem at all, trust me. So if you don't mind, what happened here?" he asked weakly. I nodded.

"Am I stupid?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. He looked confused and he shook his head.

"No, of course not," and he tried to find my eyes, but I wouldn't look at them.

"Then why do I feel like I am?" I asked finally looking him in the eyes. He looked at me with an expression I can only describe as caring.

"Cammie, why do you feel stupid?" He asked not looking away from me.

"Because my boyfriend went behind my back for more than half the year," I said as the tears started to fall again. He wrapped his arm around me again. I finally looked at him and he looked happy? Maybe he felt like I did when he broke up with Tina, but probably not. His face changed to guilt, and then sadness.

"Cammie, if he chooses some other girl over you, he's totally not worth crying over," he said giving me a light squeeze. I started crying again. He shifted his weight and held me again.

"It—it wasn't ju—just that he was seeing a—another girl. He—he said some other th—things too," I said in between sobs.

"Cammie what did he say?" Zach asked definitely concerned.

"He said a lot of th—things. He said that I need to lose weight, my clothes are boring, that I need to wear make-up because I'm ugly, and that I should stop hanging out with all my friends, especially you. He said that boys hate it when girls cry because it annoys them and it wastes their time. And that he's taking Tina to prom because she's hot unlike me," I said once my sobs lightened, but of course, after I said that they started again. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just held me in his arms and calmed me down.

"Cammie, you don't need to lose weight, you're not sickly thin and you're not fat at all, you're the perfect size. Your clothes are comfortable, cute and happy; they express your personality exactly. You barely wear any make-up and it's a good look for you. If he doesn't like your friends, then that's his problem because we're awesome," I laughed a little at that, "I do hate it when you cry, but that's because I hate seeing you this way, not because it wastes my time or anything. Are you okay now?" I looked up at him from his arms. I nodded but didn't say anything in fear that I would cry again.

"Now, let's go to my house, I think I have an idea to make you feel better," He said. Zach gave me one last hug and then he got up. He held out his hand to me and I took it. We walked out of the stadium, to our lockers, and over to Zach's house.

When we finally got to Zach's house, he led me upstairs to his room. He went over to his bed and took out an old shoebox from under it. His room has changed a lot but there was one this that was the same. The picture of us after my dance recital.

"You still have it," I said quietly looking at him. He looked up from the box and smiled. "What's in the box?" Wow, the last time I said that I hated him. He didn't answer right away but he pulled out a notebook. He stood up and walked over to me.

"This is my notebook on how to make you feel better. I've written down about five proven ideas each year from about kindergarten and they've helped me a lot," he said as he opened the notebook and I saw his bad handwriting.

"Are you saying you have more than fifty ways to make me feel better?" I asked stunned. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, and we already did Number 34: Sit and say nothing. I made that one up when your grandpa died in 6th grade. Remember, we just sat on your roof, quiet, and we stayed up there until after midnight. After that, you felt better." I smiled at the memory, not the sad parts, but the nice ones. I nodded.

"And I was thinking, we could use one of the early ones, like from elementary school, take your pick," he said smiling. I took the book from him and started de-ciphering his handwriting. I smiled at the third one.

"Number 1: A kiss makes everything better. Really? You thought a kiss would make me feel better?" I asked laughing a little. He blushed but laughed with me.

"I think that's when we were in kindergarten and you scraped your knee from falling on the sidewalk. I kissed it and you seemed to feel better so I wrote it down," he said as-matter-of-factly.

"Well as I remember, you pushed me but whatever you say…" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled. I looked at the book again. I smiled.

"Let's do Number 21: Walk around town aimlessly. We did that after I lost the soccer game for my team because my shoe was untied." He smiled too.

"Alrighty then, let's go," he said holding out his arm and I looped mine through it. We walked out of his house and to, well, everywhere. We walked to the elementary school, to the middle school, and over to the park that we always went to. We sat on the swings and said nothing.

"So I see we're back at Number 34," Zach said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah… we have been through a lot, haven't we?" I said smiling. He looked at me with this weird look. "The weird thing is that you never gave up on me. When my grandpa died, when we hated each other when or soccer teams were competing, when I was being a horrible, horrible friend, you stayed by my side. Why?" I asked him.

"I guess I feel close to you, like I'm your… over-protective older brother," he said smirking, but his words sounded… forced. I smiled despite of it.

"Thanks, it's nice to have someone there for me, no matter what," I said trying not to blush. He was blushing a little too. "So, what now?" I asked. Zach looked down at his feet.

"Well, do you feel better?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. He took out his cell phone and said,

"Okay, it's almost 5 so should we be heading back now?" I nodded.

"Sure, let's go," I said. We got off the swings and walked back to my house.

When we got there, we went up to my room and laid down on my bed, watching TV. I looked from my dress to my clock and sighed. Zach looked at me and sat up.

"What is it?" I looked up at him.

"It's almost 6 o'clock and the prom starts in an hour. And I haven't told my friends I'm not going," I sighed again and Zach moved a little closer to me.

"Well, you know… we could… go together… if you want," he said unsure. I looked at him.

"What?" It came out less happy than I wanted it to be. He looked like he wanted to slap himself.

"No, not like that, I mean as friends," he covered. Inside, my stomach was in knots.

"Oh, okay, sure it'll be fun," I said faking a smile. But I wish we were going as more than friends. He smiled.

"Okay, then I'll just go to my room and get changed. I'll pick you up in an hour?" he said getting up from my bed and walking over to the window. I smiled.

"Yeah, do you want to come through the door or the window?" I asked laughing a little. He laughed too.

"Let's be traditional, I'll be at your door in an hour."

"Cool, see you then," I said as he went from my room to his. After I shut my window and closed the curtains, I smiled like I did last summer on our fake date, only better. I went to my closet and took out my dress. I went into my bathroom and changed. Once I was in my dress, **(A/N: Which is on my profile) **I did my hair, put on some make-up, and I chose the blue-topaz earrings Zach gave me for my birthday earlier this month. It was an hour later when I heard my doorbell ring. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I walked downstairs. I opened the door to see Zach in a black tux with a light blue tie that matched my dress perfectly. Zach noticed my confusion and smirked.

"I over heard my mom talking to Macey while we were looking for tuxedos. My mom wanted us to go together so she called Macey and asked her what color dress you were going to wear so we would match. Is that okay?" I smiled.

"Zach, its fine, it makes us look like we planned it. So, shall we?" I said smiling. He smiled too and held out his hand.

"We shall," he said and we walked over to his car. When we got to his truck he looked at me.

"You look great," he said smiling, smirking, and blushing at the same time. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes, and I think when Conner sees you, he'll beg you to come back to him," he said that as he started the truck.

After a minute of silence, I looked at him and said, "Thanks." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being my date," I said without thinking. He smirked.

"So you're glad you're my date," he said trying to make me crack. I looked at my lap.

"Yeah, I am," I said quietly. I looked at him and he was smirking.

I'm not sure, but I think I heard him mutter, "Me too."

**Okay, i hope you all liked it! If I could get 200 reviews, I would love you all :) The next chapter will be up sometime this week, but if I don't get it in by Saturday, it won't be in until the 9****th**** of August because I'm going to sleep-away camp from the 1****st**** to the 7****th**** and I have a family picnic on the 8****th, ****so I better start writing!**

**Luv ya!**

**-Liz-Beth :)**


	11. Dateless

**Okay, this it chapter number 11! I'm so happy i got over 200 reviews! :)  
****Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and the non-Gallagher characters**

**Chapter 11: Dateless **

**Cammie Pov**

When we got to the gym, Zach gave Lacy Moore the tickets and we went in. The theme this year was 'A Night in the Stars' so everything had sparkles or glitter on it. I saw our friends by the snack table so I turned to Zach, who hadn't said much.

"Zach, let's go by everybody. I can't wait to see their faces when they see us together," I said as I slipped my hand through his and we walked over to our friends. I waved to Macey as we got closer and her eyes went wide and so did her smile.

"Hey, Cammie and Zach are here," she said a little louder than she needed to. The rest of the group turned around and saw Zach's hand in mine. We walked over to them as they smiled at us.

"What?" Zach and I ask at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed. Macey laughed.

"Aw, the lovebirds are closer than we think," she said to the others. I looked at Zach and he was as shocked as I was.

"We're just friends," Zach said letting go of my hand. It hit me right then, I really like Zach, and he doesn't like me back. I frowned a bit before masking my true feelings. I gave Macey a look and she nodded.

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom. Cammie, would you come with me?" She asked smoothly. I nodded and we left the gym and went into the bathroom. Once she made sure no one else was in there, Macey locked the door.

"So what's wrong? Why did you come with Zach and not Conner and why did he eat with Tina at lunch?" She asked. I frowned.

"Well, at lunch when I thought Conner was going to ask me to prom, he said he was going out with Tina a month into our relationship, he's taking her to prom, and he said no guy will like me," I said in anger and sadness. "Then he left me in the football stadium alone to cry. Zach came a few minutes later, he saw me, put his arm around me and we just sat there like that for a few minutes. When I felt a little better, he took me to his house and showed me this book with more than 50 ways to make me feel better. We walked around town and hung out at my house. Then he 'suggested' we go to prom together as friends, not a couple. And just now he told everybody that he doesn't like me and I realized I like him!" I groaned in annoyance. Macey just laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Cammie, do you know why your outfits match?" I nodded.

"Yeah, his mom planned it out with you," I said thinking I was correct. She laughed again.

"Yes, and that's because she thought you two were going together. She saw two prom tickets in his room and instantly assumed that he was taking you. Now why would she think that?" She asked me. I shrugged because I was too confused to speak. "She thought that because your mom called her and they somehow got on the topic of prom and your mom told Amy that you were waiting for a boy to ask her. They always thought you would fall in love but they didn't think it would take this long," she laughed yet_ again_ and smiled at me. I was still confused. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Cammie, he likes you!" She practically yelled. My eyes went wide. I smiled but then frowned.

"Then why does he deny it?" I asked blonde-ly. Macey shook her head.

"Cammie, he thinks you don't like him, you act like you just think of him as a brother," she said like it was the most obvious think in the world. I bit my lip. "You have to tell him," Macey ordered. I nodded.

"Let's go back," was all I said. We unlocked the door and walked back to the gym. "By the way, how did you know what my mom and Amy were talking about us?" I asked before we opened the doors.

"Oh, I have my ways," was all she said. I was kind of creeped out but not a lot.

We walked through the doors and I saw Zach by the snack table. I was a few feet away when I saw Conner start talking to him. I moved closer but I made sure I wasn't seen. I could hear what they were saying.

"So you and Tina huh?" Zach said. Conner smirked.

"Yeah, Tina is hotter than that other girl," he bragged. I could a tear in my right eye begin to form. I could see Zach's hand tighten around his cup.

"Do you mean Cammie?" He asked trying to control his voice.

"Yeah, sure," Conner shrugged. "I mean really, what guy would like her anyway?" More tears were forming but I refused to let them fall.

"Well I know one guy who likes her, but since she doesn't like him back, he been trying to get over her," he said looking sad. Conner looked at him with a smirk.

"Yeah right! That boy must be the stupidest man alive!" Conner laughed. I decided this would be a good time to enter. I walked over to Zach and glared at Conner.

"Thank you Conner, that's such a nice thing to say!" I said to Conner, the words were filled with sarcasm. I looked at Zach and whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He nodded. We walked away from Conner, and over to the south side of the gym.

"I have something to tell you. Zach I… I really**-**" I stopped as Zach was being hugged by another girl. It was Izzy.

"Zach! I am so glad I got back in time! She turned around and saw me.

"Oh Cammie! Was I interrupting something?" I gave her a weak smile and shook my head.

"No, I was just saying I really… like this song. It's awesome right?" I said totally not what I was really going to say. Izzy smiled.

"I know right? Zach, let's dance." Zach looked at me. I put on a small smile and nodded. Tears were in my eyes again, but I turned around quickly before he could see. I saw the rest of the group sitting at a table and I walked towards them.

"Guys," I said as I got to the table, "I'm going to go. My stomach hurts and I'm not really having any fun anyway."

"Where's Zach?" Liz asked. I bit my lip.

"Izzy's here so I let her be his date." I looked at Zach as he danced with Izzy. "Macey," she looked at me, "you were wrong, just look at him. He's having an awesome time with his _girlfriend_." I pointed across the gym to Zach. He was smiling and laughing along with Izzy. A tear slipped down my face but I ran out before they turned back around. When I was outside of school, I slowed down and walked over to our secret hide-away.

**I know it's shorter but it's all part of my plan. I'll update later today or tomorrow. I hope you liked it! :) BTW who should win prom king & queen?**

**-Liz-Beth**


	12. It's Official, I Love my Life

**Chapter 12: It's Official, I Love my Life**

**Cammie Pov**

When we were 13, Zach and I found this place, it was an area surrounded by trees and bushes that nobody, unless they had been there before, would never know it existed. It had a little stream going through it and a big tree in the middle with a latter nailed on the side, a tree house, and a swing hanging from a branch. I would come there when ever I needed to think about something, and Zach would always know where I was.

I walked over to the tree, climbed up to the top, and sat on the wood floor of the tree house with my back to the one opening to our hide-away. I got comfortable and then I let the tears fall that were building up.

After a few minutes of crying, I wiped the tears from my face. I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Zach standing at the bottom of the tree, looking me with his hands in his pockets.

"What were you really going to say before Izzy interrupted?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I was going to ask if you knew the guy that you were talking about with Conner," I made up a question, still at my lap. I was sure he wasn't talking about himself.

"Yeah, he was dancing with another girl though," he said as if that explained everything. I groaned and laid on the floor.

"Why is it when ever I might like a guy, he already likes someone else?" I asked to myself. Zach looked at me confused. He laid down next to me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I rolled over so I was looking at him.

"Last summer I thought Josh liked me, but Tina stole him. I thought Conner liked me, but obviously, he likes Tina. And I liked**—**never mind. Zach, what are you even doing here?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Well, my date left, so I thought I should too," he said looking me in the eyes. I sat up confused.

"Why did Izzy leave?" I asked him. He shook his head and sat up too.

"If I remember correctly, I came here with you," he said smirking again.

"Wait, so you don't like Izzy?" He shook his head. "You broke up with her?" He shook his head again. I was confused.

"We never really went out, we were just pretending to so I would keep my mind off this girl I like," he said smirking again. I was hurt but I hid it.

"Oh, okay, good luck with her," I said sadly. Zach moved so our sides were touching.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Cammie, do you want to go on a walk with me?" He asked. I was surprised.

"What?" I asked with big eyes. He moved away and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Oh, so you don't like me. Macey was wrong," he said looking away from my face. I smiled. He likes me!

"Who said I didn't?" I said quietly. He looked at me.

"So, you do like me?" he asked, smiling, and moving closer. I blushed, smiled, and nodded.

"Do you like me?" I asked, as he got closer.

"Yeah, I do. So is that yes? Want to go for a walk?" Our faces were inches apart.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said blushing.

"Me too," he said, looking me in the eyes. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go," I said and we climbed down the tree.

We went over to the park and just walked around, hand-in-hand.

"Do you want some ice-cream?" Zach asked me. I smiled. "Of course you do. Peanut chocolate chip cookie dough alright?" I nodded.

"I'll sit on a bench, these heels are killing me," I said laughing. He nodded and walked over to the ice-cream stand. I looked around and found a bench a little ways away. Then those blondes from last summer came over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them. The leader spoke,** (who now I'm going to call blonde #1 and the sidekicks #2&3)**

"Our cousin Tina gave us tickets to her prom but we got bored so we came here. BTW: we know that you and your hot friend are totally _not_ dating, Tina told us so." I rolled my eyes. Of course she told them.

"Tina said you were like eight," I pointed out confused.

"Eight, sixteen, what's the difference?" Sidekick 2 asked.

"Yeah we are, we're on a date right now so please_ go away_," I told them as I started taking off my heels. They just laughed.

"Yeah right, why would he want to date you?" Blonde #1 said. I stood up.

"Okay, I am really tired of people saying that. If Zach wants to date me, you can't stop him," I said, clenching my fists. They just laughed harder.

"Have you kissed yet?" Blonde #3 asked. Before I could answer, Zach came up behind me with the ice-cream.

"Hey baby," he said before he kissed my cheek. I love my life.

"See, he just kissed me," I said to the blondes. Zach put his arm around my waist.

"No I mean a real kiss," Blonde #3 said.

"You want to see us kiss?" Zach asked. They nodded. "Okay, we'll kiss." He turned me around towards him and he kissed me, on the lips. When our lips met, fireworks exploded in my head. His arms held me closeto him. When we pulled away, I couldn't stop smiling. We looked at the blondes.

"Well, is that enough proof?" I asked. The blondes pouted and walked away. I looked at Zach and he looked happier than I've ever seen him.

"So, you're my girlfriend now?" He asked me.

"I never told them I was your girlfriend," I said confused. He smiled.

"Well do you want to be?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said. He stepped closer and our bodies were touching.

"Me too," he said before he kissed my cheek. I love my life.

After we were done in the park, we walked back to school. When we got into the gym, our friends smiled at the sight of his arm around my waist. We walked over to them.

"So Zach, was I right?" Macey asked. He nodded. "Cammie, was I right?" I laughed and nodded.

"Right about what?" Grant asked. Bex shook her head and put her arm through Grant's.

"Come on honey, let's dance," she said. We all laughed at poor Grant's confusion. One by one, our friends went on the dance floor. I saw Izzy dancing with Pete Jones.

"Want to dance?" Zach asked me, holding out his arm. I smiled.

"I would love to," I said as I put my arm through his. We walked to the dance floor and our friends smiled. A slow song came on; it was 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift. Zach put his arms around me and pulled me close. I put my arms around his neck and we were dancing, at prom, me and my best friend. I put my head on his shoulder and he held me close to him. When his grip loosened, I lifted my head. He looked me in the eyes and I did the same. Something pulled me closer to him. I had to go up on my tiptoes, even in heels, to kiss his properly. When we pulled away, the song changed to 'Imma Be' by the Black Eyed Peas. We smiled and started to laugh at Conner and Tina 'try' to dance to it.

It's official, I love my life. :)

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! The next/last chapter will be epilogue. :'( I loved writing this story and I liked how it turned out.**

**Thanks again :)**

**-Liz-Beth**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**No one's Pov**

So after prom (which Drew Goodman and Ellie Lord were King and Queen,) Zach and Cammie started going out. Every Friday night, they would have their movie nights.

That summer they would spend every waking moment together and every night, Cammie fell asleep in Zach's arms.

They were overjoyed when they heard Tina went to Greenland for a 'modeling' job. Conner tried to get Cammie back, but that got his a punch in the face from her boyfriend. :)

Zach and Cammie broke up twice, the first time was when Conner made Cammie kiss him and Zach came in at the wrong time. After he finally let Cammie explain, they got back together and were closer than ever. The second time was when Zach went away on a family vacation to Africa and they agreed that the long-distance relationship thing wouldn't work. He left a month before Cammie's 18th birthday, and he still wasn't back by May 9th.

_***flashback***_

_Cammie was sitting on her roof after dinner with her family. She was crying a little because she didn't get the present she wanted: Zach. She thought she was so stupid for letting him go. She didn't even try to go out with another guy because she knew that no guy could compare to him. All she could think of was Zach with a bunch of hot girls, not remembering her. _

"_**I miss you Zach,"**__ she said to the sky, hoping Zach would be watching the stars too._

"_**I missed you too, Gallagher Girl," **__a voice said from behind her. She turned around and she saw Zach on her roof, holding flowers and a small box. She ran towards him and they hugged for a long time. When they let go, Zach noticed she was wearing his shirt from that summer they pretended to date. Cammie never did give that back to him. He smirked._

"_**So, did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"**__ He asked her. She smiled._

"_**I do now,"**__ she said before leaning into Zach and giving him a kiss._

"_**Oh, then I guess you wont want these flowers and you present," **__he said smirking that lovable smirk. She smiled. He gave her the little box. she unwrapped it and saw that it was a Jared's ring box. _**(A/N: lol he went to Jared's :)**_ Cammie was surprised. She opened the lid and saw a silver ring inside._

"_**It's a promise ring. It shows that I will always be yours,"**__ Zach explained. Cammie was ecstatic. This was almost as good as getting engaged, almost. _

_**I love you Zach,"**__ Cammie said for the first time._

"_**I love you too,"**__ he said as he pulled her in for another hug. She wore that ring on a chain around her neck so she would never lose it._

_***end of flashback***_

And a few weeks later, Zach asked her to prom when they were having a pizza date in the secret hide-away. They went together and were crowned prom King and Queen. **(A/N: Her dress and his tux are on my profile) **In the year book, Cammie and Zach were voted 'Cutest Couple,' and their whole group was voted 'Best Friends Forever.' That year, they graduated from Roseville High School.

Bex, Grant, Preston, Macey, Cammie, and Zach all went to the University of Virginia and graduated together. Liz and Jonas however, went to Virginia Tech. Bex, Macey and Cammie shared a dorm room, which was conveniently next to Grant, Preston, and Zach. The girls thought that Preston's dad, the governor, had something to do with it. They were right. Bex, Grant, and Macey graduated with honors and Cammie, Zach, and Preston graduated with high honors.

Now on to relationships.

Preston proposed to Macey on the night of their graduation, but she turned him down. But that didn't stop him. She eventually said yes and they currently have a 17 year-old girl, Samantha. She has Macey's black hair, and Preston's nose. Preston is running for Governor, and Macey owns her own clothing line.

Grant proposed to Bex on Valentines' Day two years into collage. She, unlike Macey, said yes right away and they got married later that spring. They have a boy, Anthony Mitchell Neuman, who's 18, but got held back in preschool so he could mature more, so he's in the same class as the others. **(A/N: Like my best friend Brett :)** Grant is a personal trainer at a gym, and Bex is a volunteer at a childcare organization.

Liz and Jonas got married on a sunny day in spring and have one child, Nicolas, who is 17. Jonas is a collage professor in advanced science, and Liz builds websites for all sorts of companies. Nick tutors fellow students in math and science.

And finally, Cammie and Zach. When Zach proposed to Cammie, they were totally in love. He proposed on the anniversary of when they pretended to date the summer before junior year. They got married on May 20th, the night they first kissed. Bex was the maid of honor and Liz and Macey were the bridesmaids. Grant was the best man and Jonas and Preston were groom's men. They bought a house next to Grant and Bex's. About a year after Bex had Tony, Cammie had Sophie Jo Goode. She's named after Zach's grandma, Sophia.

As Cammie looks back on her life, she realized that Zach would always be there for her, through thick and thin.

**The End**

**I loved writing this story and reading all of your reviews. I hope my next story will be as loved as this one.**

**I'm thinking about writing sequel to it. It will either be about Sophie and Tony's friendship through high school, or Cammie and Zach during collage. Please let me know so I can get started.**

**Here's my play-list for this story. These are songs that inspired me or were somewhat related to my story:**

**You Belong with Me **by Taylor Swift

**Tim McGraw** by Taylor Swift

**Teardrops in my Guitar** by Taylor Swift

**Crush** by Selena Gomez

**Home** by Chris Daughtry

**Hero **by Sterling Knight

**What you Mean to Me** by Sterling Knight

**Still There for Me **by Corbin Blue

**One in a Million **by Hannah Montana

**True Friend** by Hannah Montana

**You and me Together** by Hannah Montana

**Inseparable** by the Jonas Brothers

**Just Friends** by the Jonas Brothers

**Mandy **by the Jonas Brothers

**Underdog **by the Jonas Brothers

**About you Now **by Miranda Cosgrove

**I hope you all enjoyed reading my story as much as I liked writing it. Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

Love ya!

_**-Liz-Beth**_


	14. Sequel Information, read Elilogue revise

**Sequel Information**

_P.s. I made some changes to the Epilogue so I suggest you read that before you read this._

Hey guys it's me! :) The sequel to Through Think and Thin will be about Tony and Sophie at age 14 to begin with. When Tony's dad (Grant) gets a job in another country, he and Sophie have to say a sad goodbye.

Now Sophie has to go through her first years of high school with out her best friend in the world. Tony was the one who she could always trust, the one person who would always be there for her. She never knew what she had until he was gone. Two and a half years after they say goodbye, Sophie finally has gotten over him, and she changes. Her wardrobe changes as well as her attitude. She needs something, or someone, to knock some sense into her. If only Tony was here…

Tony moved right before freshman year and he misses Sophie more than anything. She was the one he could go to for girl advice. He would drop everything just to hang out with her. He loved her so much, as a friend, that he would do anything for her. After he moved away from Sophie, he lived in Anzio, Italy. It's a little ways from Rome. There were beautiful girls every where, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sophie. Ever since he got there, Tony's been asking his parents to move back. His grades are horrible because he doesn't care about studying. He needs to get it in his head that he needs to forget Sophie.

Will the time and space between them split them apart? Or make them realize that they need each other more than ever. Find out in All we Need is Love.


End file.
